Batalla de Helska IV
La Segunda Batalla de Helska fue una de las primeras batallas de la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong en 25 DBY, y la primera gran victoria de la Nueva República sobre los yuuzhan vong. Preludio Poco después del final de la Batalla de Dubrillion, Luke Skywalker concibió un plan para introducirse en la base yuuzhan vong de Helska 4. El Maestro Jedi iba a usar un rompehielos para cavar en la superficie y alcanzar la base enemiga bajo el hielo. La idea era que Mara Jade Skywalker pilotara la nave de carga que llevaría acoplado al rompehielos (conocido como "nave punzón"), mientras Luke iba en el rompehielos con el encubridor y el ooglith, listo para penetrar la superficie. Sin embargo, Luke no pudo hacer la misión ya que Jacen Solo y su hermana Jaina, viendo el estado de salud de su tía Mara, decidieron realizar ellos mismos la misión. Los dos mellizos dejaron un mensaje en R2-D2 explicando las causas de su partida y abandonaron Dubrillion sin autorización con destino a Helska 4. Jaina iba al mando de la pequeña nave minera Buen Minero, que cargaba a Jacen en el rompehielos. Una vez que arribaron cerca de Helska 4, el rompehielos fue soltada hacia el planeta siguiendo las coordenadas programas por Luke en el Buen Minero, mientras Jaina esperaba en esta nave con la protección que le proporcionaba el sol helskano. En la nave punzón, Jacen se colocó el encubridor ooglith y el respirador gnullith, no sin sentir asco y dolor. Sin embargo, mientras el rompehielos se aproximaba a la superficie, Jacen sintió una llamada en su mente que provenía de la Fuerza. Se concentró en ese grito de dolor y dejó que la Fuerza lo guiara, pero sin apenas pensar en lo que hacía activó suavemente los propulsores y soltó una pequeña llamarada que hizo girar el morro de la nave hacia un lado, lo cual alertó a los yuuzhan vong de su presencia. Los coralitas enemigos no tardaron en aparecer en el horizonte. Al llegar a la superficie helada de Helska 4, Jacen activó la bomba de calor de la nave punzón y comenzó a introducirse en el hielo y descender, sin poder ver nada debido al hielo y al vapor. Al finalizar su caída, Jacen continuó oyendo esa llamada, que al parecer no estaba muy lejos. En el Buen Minero, Jaina vio la explosión en la superficie del planeta, pero entonces notó que varios cazas se dirigían hacia ella. Aunque sabía que, debido a que tenía el sol helskano a sus espaldas, no podrían verla o detectarla con sus instrumentos, Jaina se alarmó al darse cuenta que sería descubierta dado que los coralitas estaban siguiendo la ruta de descenso de Jacen. Intentó acercarse al sol helskano lo suficiente para que los cazas enemigos no la vieran, sabiendo que el Buen Minero soportaría las altas temperaturas. Jaina chequeó los daños y comprobó que, a pesar de esa arriesgada maniobra, la nave estaba indemne. Pero tras usar la gravedad del sol para huir, como lo había hecho Luke, Jaina notó que los coralitas no habían abandonado la persecución y se acercaban rápidamente. En el interior del planeta, Jacen dejó que el agua ingresara al compartimiento de la nave punzón, y admiró el funcionamiento del gnullith y el encubridor ooglith. Al salir buceando de la nave vio una luz distante y profunda, y al notar que era una base organizada se preocupó acerca de cómo iba a hacer para comunicarse con los yuuzhan vong. Sin embargo pudo concentrarse sabiendo que era un Jedi y que tenía que seguir aquella señal cada vez más cercana, que parecía provenir de la corteza del planeta. Aunque Jaina intentó huir en el Buen Minero, los cazas enemigos eran mucho más rápidos que su nave. Cuando pensaba que todo estaba perdido y ya había comenzado a lanzar un mensaje telepático de despedida, la Jedi se alivió enormemente al ver al Renovador saliendo del hiperespacio junto con otras naves, incluyendo cruceros, fragatas y Alas-A, entre ellos Kyp Durron y su escuadrón. También aparecieron el Halcón Milenario y el Sable de Jade, y enseguida comenzaron a atacar a las naves enemigas. La batalla En ese momento, la fuerza de la Nueva República liderada por el [[Destructor Estelar clase Imperial/Leyendas|Destructor Estelar clase Imperial]] Renovador del comandante Warshack Rojo arribó al sistema, junto con el Halcón Milenario, el Sable de Jade y varias [[cañonera clase Ranger|cañoneras clase Ranger]]. Sin embargo, la Nueva República se vio pronto abrumada, ya que habían subestimado la fuerza de los yuuzhan vong. El yammosk estaba uniendo telepáticamente a todos los soldados, haciéndolos luchar como uno solo. Con este nivel de coordinación, el Renovador y otras naves de guerra fueron destruidas. Sin embargo, antes de que la batalla terminase, Jacen Solo consiguió infiltrarse en la base yuuzhan vong y rescatar a Danni Quee, aunque Miko Reglia murió luchando contra los enemigos. Jacen y Danni escaparon a bordo de la nave punzón, que fue recogida justo a tiempo por Jaina y llevada de vuelta a Dubrillion, junto con los sobrevivientes Halcón Milenario y Sable de Jade. La retirada no duró mucho. Con Danni a bordo del Halcón, Luke, Anakin Solo y Mara Jade Skywalker idearon un plan para congelar al yammosk en su propia agua helada al volver contra él mismo la energía que estaba generando. Esto lo harían con naves escudo que Lando Calrissian tenía de su anterior proyecto en Nkllon. Las fuerzas yuuzhan vong, con su flota de coralitas dispersa por el ataque anterior, fueron tomados por sorpresa. Mientras las naves escudo maniobraban para tomar una posición, Luke Skywalker llevó su X-Wing hacia el planeta, haciendo que muchos coral Jacen and Danni escaped aboard the stylus ship, which was picked up by Jaina and brought back to Dubrillion. The remaining Republic forces also retreated back to Dubrillion. The retreat wasn't long-lasting, however. With Danni Quee, Luke Skywalker, Anakin Solo, and Mara Jade Skywalker came up with a plan to freeze the Yammosk in its own icy water by turning the energy it emitted back on itself with shieldships left over from Lando's enterprise on Nkllon. The Yuuzhan Vong forces, having their fleet of coralskippers spread around after the bigger attack before, were caught off guard. As the shieldships maneuvered into position, Luke Skywalker took his X-wing towards the planet, having many coralskippers follow him. Jaina Solo, Mara Jade, and Danni Quee were aboard the Jade Sabre, with Jaina piloting, and Mara handling the guns. They flew in formation with the Millennium Falcon, who was being piloted by Han Solo, with Anakin Solo on the guns. During the battle, Mara Jade lost consciousness because of her mysterious sickness, and the Jade Sabre plunged towards the planet. Luke Skywalker, in his X-wing, turned upside down, went below the Jade Sabre, and fired off his repulsorlift coils, pushing the ship back up. By then, the evaporation was taking place, and working effectively, although some of the shieldships were sustaining critical damage or were being outright destroyed. The plan worked, however. The energy being reflected back on the planet evaporated the water, causing the planet to freeze, killing the Yammosk. The Yuuzhan Vong forces were thrown into disarray by the sudden loss of telepathic communications and were easily picked off. Because the ice expanded within the planet, it exploded, killing Da'Gara and nearly all of the Praetorite Vong. Sin embargo, la Nueva República fue abrumada, pues subestimó a los yuuzhan vong. El yammosk estaba uniendo telepáticamente a sus guerreros, haciéndolos pelear como uno. Con este nivel de coordinación el Renovador, junto con las cañoneras clase Ranger, fueron destruidos. Antes de que la batalla finalizara Jacen Solo pudo infiltrarse a la base yuuzhan vong y salvar a la prisionera Danni Quee. Sin embargo, el también prisionero Miko Reglia murió al salvar a ambos. Jacen y Danni escaparon a bordo de la nave stylus, que con una precisión sorprendente fue recogida por Jaina y llevada de regreso a Dubrillion. Las fuerzas de la Nueva República restantes también se retiraron a Dubrillion. No obstante, no se retiraron por mucho tiempo. Danni Quee, Luke Skywalker, Anakin Solo y Mara Jade idearon un plan para congelar al yammosk al enfriar al planeta hasta el cero absoluto, evaporando su atmósfera al concentrar la energía del mismo yammosk con las naves escudo que sobraron después de la empresa de Lando Calrissian en Nkllon. Las fuerzas yuuzhan vong, diseminadas después del ataque anterior, fueron sorprendidas. Mientras las naves escudo maniobraban para posicionarse, Luke Skywalker llevó su X-Wing hacia el planeta, haciendo que muchos coralskippers lo persiguieran. Jaina Solo, Mara Jade y Danni Quee estaban a bordo del Sable de Jade, Jaina pilotando y Mara manejando las armas. Volaban en formación con el Halcón Milenario, pilotado por Han Solo y con Anakin Solo y Lando Calrissian en las armas. Durante la batalla Mara perdió la conciencia debido a su misteriosa enfermedad, y el Sable de Jade cayó hacia el planeta. Luke en su X-Wing se volteó de cabeza bajo el Sable de Jade y encendió sus repulsores a máxima potencia, empujando hacia arriba a la nave más grande. Para entonces la evaporación estaba levándose a cabo, cada vez más rápidamente, aunque varias naves escudo fueron dañadas severamente o destruidas. La energía que se reflejaba de vuelta hacia el planeta evaporó el agua, causando que el planeta se congelara y matando al yammosk. Las fuerzas yuuzhan vong se desordenaron súbitamente por la pérdida inesperada de las comunicaciones telepáticas y fueron fácilmente eliminadas. Ya que el hielo se expandió del planeta, éste explotó, matando a Da'Gara y a casi todos los pretores vong. Apariciones *''Vector Prime'' *''La Fuerza Unificadora'' Helska 2 Helska 2